The Rambo Case: Pilot
by Destined Shinigami
Summary: Hi, this is Destined Shinigami speaking. This is my first story about the fictional character, Jacob, working on a case against the "Rambo" serial killer, along side L. If you have any suggestions, please care to share them, thank you, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The "Rambo" Case

Part I

Hi. My name is Leonard, maybe a Jacob, maybe even a John. The point of my greeting is I go by either name, Jacob preferably. I am about seventeen already, my birthday will be soon, however, I will give no personal details. You know what they say, safety first. I am one of the top-students in my class, and one of the smartest. I am a fanatic of morals, and always look forward to expand knowledge… In the good way, if you know what I mean. Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot, I must stop this introduction. I must tell you my stories, concerning the experiences with the greatest detective of the modern world… _**L**_.

This all started about two months ago…

I was exploring the vast New York, I had just moved in from LA. I finally arrived at the airport, and starting chatting with my friends over the computer. (No specific information on THAT.) I waited and waited… And finally, the bus arrived to take us to the house I was going to stay at. Some of you may ask why I moved in from LA to NYC. That's personal. Not very important either, I'll come back for college. Well, back to the story… After an hour of unpacking, I slammed my tired body lifelessly on the bed. It was comfy. Anyway, as I fell asleep, I dreamed about murders… That was the freakiest dream I ever had… But I only realize that later… A week after, I join a school. (No details on THAT either.) The place was nice; rarely any bullies showed up and screwed everyone's day. I was glad about that, anybody would be. And even though it may sound nuts, the classes were pretty interesting. After school, I went to hang out with my newly made friends. They're nice people, unlike the various junkies back at LA… I don't like smoke, much less drugs. Alcohol is also on my list of "Screw this Crap", above of "Make a porno". Suddenly, one of my friends, Jeremiah, says, "Hey, anybody wanna hang out at my place? Y'know, welcome the new guy!" My other friend, Lindsay, said, "But last time we welcomed a new guy, you screwed up someone's lawn, Good thing you're a minor." I responded, "Hey, it doesn't seem like a bad idea, back in LA, things were a lot worse." I struggled to complete that sentence as fluently as possible, remembering my old life back in LA with my girlfriend, Martha. Even though I still chat with my old buds, it's not the same far from them. That sucked. I bet some of you feel the same.

A few hours later, I was at Jeremiah's house, I asked permission to stay there until ten, and my parents said it was ok, which is totally unlike them… They gotta meet the parents before anything else… So this probably means they already have… After all, it's the beginning of the year… Most of high school attended, those who didn't were the five who got in trouble for putting a mixture of rat poison and baking soda into a frog… Weird… Anyway, after 9, my friends, Jeremiah, Katie, and Lindsay drove me home. However, I knew something was off… On the way, I spotted something lying on the ground, it was big, and so I told Jeremiah to stop. After Jeremiah and I gave a closer look, Jeremiah and Lindsay freaked out, I never noticed when she got out of the car, she's always been the curious type, and the brave one… Katie gave a grossed out look, I just stared at like if I were saying "What the hell happened". It took me a minute, no, it took US, a minute to realize there was a date carved out on his abdomen, but when I looked up above the abdomen… I was staring in shock at the face. It was one of the boys who got in trouble, Chase, who lied lifelessly on the grass. I immediately called 911. After I got home, I told my family what had happened, before I could say it, they turned on the news, as a result, this was the fourth victim of a serial killing. Who would've imagined? A young, seventeen year-old, with a future ahead, killed on the first night of school? Back to the serial killing, the serial killer nicked-named himself as "Rambo". I assumed he wasn't original, or maybe he's a crazed fan of Rambo. Either way, I was still devastated for what happened earlier. I could finally get a good look on the date carved. It said, "23/09/2001." September the 23rd, 2001. Today was August the 13th, 2001. Meaning that the date would be a clue of his murder schedule, _An M.O. of some sort?_ I thought. However, it didn't stop there; I needed to get more info on this bastard. I surfed on the internet, and I found, that each date was in fact, the dates of the killings. His M.O., was drugging the victim, and disfiguring the back of the body, then carves out the next date on the victim's abdomen. Not very creative, I know. But the way he, or she, hid the body… I was concerned on that, too. He or she hid it so badly, as if it were to be expected to be found, or if he or she is just bad at hiding things. Much like I am. I was also surprised to find out, that all the rest of the victims, were teachers and students from nearby colleges and schools. (I'm not gonna give any examples…) I went on thinking why he or she did this. _Maybe it was a failed graduate, or a hooligan from every school and college? A junkie who didn't know what the hell he was doing? A pariah? Someone who was thinking about amusing him or herself? A fugitive from prison who went mad? Maybe a student from inside? No, it's unlikely, unless he or she shifts identity or it's a group…_ Then my mind shifted to Chase's family. I wonder how they feel right now. Destroyed by this I think… _Someone or some group must be behind this… This person or group must be caught… _

It's now September 23rd… The victim's final day alive… I don't know whether this serial killer or killers have escaped to another state or country to do the killings somewhere else. They have made the choice to cancel school. The school said to consider this as vacation. I was still worried about Chase. Poor kid, I can't get over that thought… Anyway, I was sightseeing, and I took a glimpse on a huge house that said… Uh, "Wammy's…" "Wammy's…" Wammy's something… I'm gonna take a look at it later. England is big, and amazing. Unfortunately, however, I had to go back to LA, (I know you might think, "But a while ago he said he wanted to return." But I also love England. Between you and me, my dad's a cop, so he has to work with some "L" character. (I know. You might think, "What a lame transition." But I'm new at this, OK?) He's the so-called best detective in the world. So, we now skip to the introduction between L, and my father, Robert N. Williams.

**_Next Week, Part 2 on the Rambo Case_**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_-Destined Shinigami_**


	2. The Rambo Case: Meeting

The Rambo Case:

Meeting

And so, Robert N. Williams begins to work on the case…

"…however, if this killer has in fact, gone to another state or country, we _must _contact the Interpol!" said Detective Devon. Robert then answered, "Devon, the-…" Then, the office phone rang. Detective Jones answered. "Hello? Who is this?" he asked. The other line answered, "This is the Interpol, and we would like to schedule a meeting in two days to discuss this case in France." The eight detectives in the room looked at each other, they nodded, and Jones responded to the caller, "Sure, our chief and another from the police will be there to accompany him." The other line answered, "Very well, we will be expecting you. Oh, and the plane leaves tomorrow." The line went dead. And so, the group of detectives voted on who would accompany Robert. Even though their choice, (and mine as well) sounded racist, they chose detective Takeshi Takahashi, a Japanese American. And so, after a very boring conversation, Robert received an e-mail that stated tickets were already bought for the detectives, and would arrive any minute. _How convenient… _Robert though. And what's even MORE convenient, the bell rang. _The tickets maybe? _He though. How any more correct could he be? He was given the ticket, and to his surprise, the day wasn't so bad. The Interpol had already paid the shipping. _How much money do these bastards have? Next thing you now, the CEO is a trillionaire… _And so, he leaves the ticket on his desk, and packs up for tomorrow's trip.

The next day, Robert and Takahashi departed to France, and had a conversation concerning Takahashi's doubts on this decision "Chief?" Takahashi said. Robert responded, "What is it Takahashi?" Takahashi responded, "What if this is only a waste of time? What if we conclude nothing from this meeting?" Robert responded, "Takahashi, do you fail to realize that if the Interpol is gathering the police from all over the world, L, Coil, or Denueve might take action, unless they haven't already?" _L Coil and Denueve! Could this be true? The chief wouldn't kid about something like this… _L, Coil and Denueve… Hmm, how to explain this… Well, these are the three best detectives in the world. L being number one, and Coil and Denueve being number two and three. Nobody knows what they look like their age, or who they really are. You might be wondering, "This probably makes it harder for them to work…" Then, you might be correct. However, this reinforces the fact that they might pick people they trust for the investigation. Anyway, back to the story. "Chief, do you really think so?" "Well, think about it… No body has been able to catch this criminal up to now, either we are dumb, the bastard is smart, or this is just a prank… I personally think-…" "Whoa, a prank? How could _that _be possible?" Takahashi interrupted. Robert calmly answered, "Well, think of it this way, there's probably someone who loves to scare the hell out of people, but this time, took it too far. But it's unlikely, because this guy also killed a teacher, and teachers know better than that…" Takahashi answered with embarrassment over his thoughtlessness, "Oh, right chief, maybe I should think things through more next time."

And so, after the arrival and the waiting, the meeting begins… "…so, Watari, has L made his move?" asked the chief of the Interpol. Everyone gave puzzled looks and people where whispering. Takahashi asked Robert, "Watari? Who is that?" Robert answered, "Watari is the only person who can contact L directly. He is also the informant for L and us." Takahashi then responded, "Oh, I see… Probably I shouldn't ask any questions about L to him then…" Watari responded coldly, "Yes, L has already taken action. In fact, I give him to you; he wants to have a word with you." Takahashi was dumbfounded, "Chief! Does this mean L will reveal himself!" Robert said, "What? No. He's only gonna talk through a screen and voice filters, he takes security seriously." And so, a laptop opens, and a large "L" is revealed. "Greetings to all of you at the Interpol, I, am L." There were many whispers from the new ones if this was the real L, or if L is fictitious. They were too loud, L heard them all, and they didn't even notice… "Those of you who wonder if I am unreal, I can tell you; I in fact, do exist. As you know or not, another victim died two days ago on September 23, 2001. This was an unfortunate female student named Natasha Woods. And like the rest of the victims, her back disfigures, and a date was written on her stomach. '4/10/01', October 4th, 2001, we got our next date now. Now, I do expect full cooperation of the American police, and if the responsible escapes or escape, I will count on the entire Interpol. I am sure you will not let me down. Meeting dismissed." And so, the projector shut off, and everyone in the room left… But Takahashi was left with doubts…


End file.
